Always on Your Side
by Mila B
Summary: Você deixou o tempo e a amizade passar, quando sabia que ele estaria sempre ao seu lado. Para o I Projeto Pinhãozinho de Amor Inocente. Item usado: Mas eu me mordo de ciúmes.


**Autora:** Mila B.

**Título: **Always on your Side

**Música de Inspiração:** Always on your Side; Sheryl Crow.

**X.X**

_My yesterdays are all boxed up and nearly put away._

**X.X**

Você viveu tempos bons. Bons, apenas bons. Você não passou por uma guerra, não perdeu pessoas importantes antes da hora, não viu a morte de amigos e familiares, levados por uma causa injusta.

Você apenas ouviu sobre essas histórias, e pôde ver o quanto elas afetavam, e ainda afetam, as pessoas próximas a você. Era difícil entender a dor deles; difícil compreender toda aquela escuridão que via nos olhos do pai de seu melhor amigo ou até mesmo do seu próprio pai, quando o nome de alguém que você nunca tivera a chance de conhecer surgia em algum assunto; difícil entender a angústia e aflição nos olhos de seu avô quando Azkaban era citada.

Você não conhecia esse tipo de dor, mas você também perdeu alguém, e desconfiou que fossem machucados parecidos, equivalentes, mesmo que a pessoa que você perdeu ainda estivesse viva.

Viva, mas não ao seu lado. Viva, mas não sua.

Por que você se escondeu, Scorpius, quando sabia que ele estaria o tempo todo ao seu lado?

_Bom, dizem que o amor está no ar, mas isso nunca é simples assim._

**X.X**

Você amou, Scorpius, você amou tanto. Então por que nunca admitiu esse amor?

Valores de família, linhagem de sangue, tradicionalismos, eles são mesmo tão importantes quanto o peso do nome da sua família lhe fez acreditar por todos esses anos? Esses anos em que você está sozinho, namorando garotas que seus pais aprovariam.

Por que você deixou a dúvida dominá-lo durante todos esses anos, Scorpius, por quê?

Duvidou do seu amor. Duvidou do amor dele. Duvidou do mundo.

Você não é seu pai, e seu pai não é seu avô, então por que você age como se fosse exatamente o contrário? Por que você tenta imitar uma imagem que não é a que você gostaria de ser?

_Não é assim que isso deveria ser?_

_Não, não é assim que isso deveria ser._

**X.X**

Quando você era pequeno, você passava os dias com seu melhor amigo, e tudo era doce e inocente. O menino de cabelos castanhos e desgrenhados, que se sentiu sozinho e perdido ao entrar para a Sonserina, que não hesitou em aceitar a sua amizade, que nunca deixou de lhe oferecer um sorriso sincero.

Vocês caminhavam pelos corredores, conversando e rindo, e exploravam o castelo, porque ele tinha um mapa fantástico que mostrava tudo, e uma capa que não mostrava nada. Vocês entravam na cozinha e pediam suco e sanduíches fora do horário, e chegavam atrasados nas aulas, e recebiam detenções. Era tão divertido e era você e Albus.

Você se apaixonou por ele, mas era um amor infantil, como tudo em vocês. Você estava mais preocupado com qual seria a próxima brincadeira, a próxima travessura. A vida é uma pequena aventura quando se tem onze, doze, treze anos, Scorpius, e você apenas queria viver essa aventura, porque você tinha alguém com quem compartilhá-la.

E agora que você não tem?

_Mas há algum lugar longe daqui, um lugar onde tudo faz sentido._

**X.X**

Com quatorze anos você queria mais do que apenas sorrisos, discussões que terminavam tão rápido quanto haviam começado, abraços e risos. Você queria mais de Albus, mas você não sabia o que era esse _mais_.

E querer é fácil, Scorpius.

_Como deixá-lo por perto, e fazer com que dure?_

**X.X**

Aos dezesseis anos, você já entendia.

Entendia que queria amar seriamente, e queria receber esse amor de volta, na mesma intensidade. Queria que ele o beijasse como ele beijava as garotas com quem saía quando havia passeios a Hogsmeade. Queria que ele passasse os dedos por seus cabelos loiros macios e dissesse que não havia nada para ele além de você.

Quando ele começou a namorar uma garota da Sonserina, você achou que iria morrer de desgosto e ciúmes. Você achou que aquilo era uma traição, achou que ele sabia sobre os seus sentimentos e estava fazendo aquilo para feri-lo, porque não queria, porque desprezava seu amor.

Você pensou em tantas coisas.

No lugar de falar, no lugar de se abrir e contar, você fez como seu pai faria e se fechou, e tornou-se amargo, enquanto o namoro dele progredia. Você ouvia-o contando sobre a namorada e você fechava as cortinas de sua cama na cara dele.

E assim você também o magoava, Scorpius.

_Borboletas são livres para voar, e então elas vão embora. Como a amizade de vocês._

**X.X**

O seu último ano em Hogwarts foi o pior de sua vida, porque não havia mais a cumplicidade e a confiança entre vocês, porque ao final do ano, o que restavam eram apenas cumprimentos de bom-dia, ou perguntas vazias sobre o tempo.

Será por que você não respondeu nenhuma das cartas dele durante o verão inteiro, Scorpius? Ou será que foi por que você não retribuiu o abraço que ele tentou lhe dar quando vocês se encontraram na estação de trem?

Mesmo assim você o culpava pelo abismo que surgira entre vocês; vocês, que percorreram cada pedacinho de Hogwarts juntos; vocês, que pregaram peças no próprio Pirraça e amarraram a velha e rabugenta gata de Filch em um lustre; vocês, que antes eram chamados de inseparáveis, unha e carne, irmãos de coração.

Mas você nunca quis um irmão.

Você queria Albus. Mas não soube como, e seguiu em frente, perguntando-se por quê.

E ele estaria sempre ao seu lado, Scorpius. _Sempre_.

_Não, não é assim que isso deveria ser!_

**X.X**

E foi por nunca te esquecer, mesmo depois de sete anos desde que haviam se formado, dos sete, seis anos sem se falarem, que ele lhe mandou o convite de seu casamento, com a mesma garota que você odiava desde Hogwarts. A garota que lhe tirou Albus.

Você ainda tentava se enganar, dizendo a si mesmo que fora ela quem influenciara Albus e o convencera a deixar a amizade de vocês de lado. Mas a solidão o fez ver que você estragou tudo, o seu ciúme, o seu egoísmo.

Mas você vai ao casamento dele mesmo assim, e se corrói por dentro ao ver a casa dos Potter, com seu lindo e enorme gramado aos fundos, com árvores e até mesmo um lago, o lugar onde você passara tantos bons momentos com Albus – Quadribol, pega-pega, Paintball ¹ -, repleto de pessoas bem vestidas, sorridentes e felizes, contrastando tanto com o seu rosto sério.

Você cumprimenta sem muito ânimo amigos e conhecidos e tenta dizer que está tudo bem, quando claramente nada está bem.

_Seus anjos e demônios retornam, deixando para trás todos os traços do homem que você pensou ter-se tornado. _

Você vê a noiva em uma das janelas, girando com seu vestido branco. Linda, feliz, leve, apaixonada. Porque ela teve coragem de ir até Albus e dizer que o amava, e queria passar o resto da vida ao lado dele. Ou será que foi ele quem falou?

Seu peito está tão apertado, sua garganta tão seca, seu coração tão machucado. Você não pode aceitar, você não pode aceitar perdê-lo, mesmo que isso já tenha acontecido há tanto tempo.

Então você vai até o quarto onde o noivo está se arrumando, e seus olhos estão marejados quando você o vê arrumando o paletó em frente a um espelho. Ele o vê no reflexo e se vira, encarando-o com um sorriso tão lindo. Um sorriso inocente que faz jus aos sorrisos que você se lembra, de quando eram melhores amigos e aprontavam de tudo em Hogwarts.

"Scorpius!" Ele se aproxima um passo, um passo tímido, que não deveria ser um passo tímido, mas que _você _transformou em um passo tímido. "Eu não sabia se você viria, fico contente que esteja aqui."

Você o vê tão feliz, e não consegue estragar isso.

"Vim lhe desejar felicidades." Você fala, desviando o olhar, porque olhá-lo faz com que deseje abraçá-lo, enquanto confessa tudo que se aperta em seu peito.

"Obrigado." Silêncio. "Scorp. Eu... eu sinto a sua falta-"

"É melhor eu descer, não quero fazer o noivo se atrasar." Você sorri com uma sinceridade triste e o deixa.

Você pode lidar com a sua solidão, já está acostumado, e o sorriso verdadeiro e alegre de Albus lhe deu forças para aguentá-la por mais alguns anos.

Você o ama mais do que a si mesmo.

_Fácil recomeçar com aqueles que você abraçou com tanto carinho, mas nem sempre certo._

**X.X**

_We are left to wonder, all alone, eternally._

**X.X**

**¹ **Paintball deve ter sido uma idéia do avô louco por coisas trouxas do Albus. haha!


End file.
